


We'll Float Too|| IT x Reader

by Choozo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Horror, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Survival Horror, Teenage Drama, Yeah I put science fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choozo/pseuds/Choozo
Summary: Y/n a young Senior High School girl gets sent to Derry for their October vaction. And is under the wing of their grandmother.But little does she know, what horrors would come along the way. And being apart of the Losers' Club.





	1. Chapter 01: The New Girl In Maine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+).



> This is originally on my Tumblr and other sites. So I might as well post it here.  
>  Enjoy this series

October 1st, 1986

Y/n held onto her bookbag and stared at the wooden house.  
The paint was cracked and was peeling off.

The cool October air hit her bare arms. Causing the girl to have shivers run down her back.

She turned around and saw her parents in their van. They smiled and waved at their daughter.

"Have fun! We'll pick you up after Halloween, be sure to have everything, ready sweetie!" Y/n's mother exclaimed.

Y/n held a straight face. She waved goodbye to her parents.

Y/n was spending her only break from school. In a town called Derry Maine with her grandmother.

She wasn't complaining about spending time with her beloved grandmother, the problem was she knew absolutely no one to spend her vacation with other than her grandmother.

Y/n heard the soft purring engine descend in the distance. She looked to her right down the dirt path and saw her parents already driving down the road back to their town.

The wind smacked Y/n's back, causing her to shiver once again.  
Y/n walked up to the house and onto the wooden porch.

Of course, it didn't look beat down. It just needed a few adjustments here and there.  
The wood creaked under Y/n's weight. The healthy hedges by the porch swayed in the wind.

Y/n balled her hand up and knocked on the wooden door.  
She put her hand back down and waited for a few.

The door opened quickly, the henges of the door squealed. Y/n didn't see anyone, she gazed down and saw a small boy staring at her.  
He smiled brightly.

"Y/n!! Grandmama! Y/n's here!" Y/n's cousin C/n exclaimed, he wrapped his arms around Y/n's legs and hugged the girl.

Y/n almost fell backward onto the cracked concrete but she kept her balance.

"C/n how many times did I tell you not to open the door to just anybody?" Y/n heard the small crackled voice of her grandmother. Y/n patted her cousins head and smiled deeply at her grandmother.  
She smiled back.

"Y/n! You look so much older. What grade are you in? 2nd?" Y/n laughed at the joke her grandmother pulled. C/n moved away and trotted in the house.

Y/n followed slowly in the house, closing the door in the process.

"So, how have you been all this time?" Y/n's grandmother questioned as she walked down the hallway and to her living room.

"I've been good, got good grades and my GPA is looking good--" Y/n explained, she looked at various things her grandmother had.  
Such as old trinkets her and Y/n used to catch fireflies.

"Well, that's good to hear. Well, she should start you off by having you walk around Derry so you can get the just of things around here, there are kids you'll love hanging out with around here." Y/n's grandmother explained.

Y/n nodded and placed her bookbag on the floor next to the couch. She glanced out the window and across the street and saw little kids playing with each other with a clown.  
Must have been a party going on over there.

"Wow, you guys have clowns here for parties?" Y/n asked. Her grandmother rose an eyebrow, clarifying she was perplexed.  
Y/n nodded her head towards the window, the lady looked out the window.

But she still held a confused look.

"I don't see anything." She said. Y/n looked out the window again to see if the kids and the clown have moved locations but they were still there.

Playing.

"Granny, they're right there, you can't see that?" Y/n asked. Her grandmother almost had her face planted on the window just trying to look outside.

"Girl, you know I can't see much." Y/n's grandmother chuckled and moved away from the window.

"But anyway. You and C/n can head into town. I'll be here finishing up reading some books." C/n stomped down the stairs and grinned.

"Okay! Come on Y/n this should be fun!" C/n ran down the hall and slammed the door open.  
Y/n flinched at the sudden bang.

Y/n's grandmother chuckled

"Good luck taming that thing." She joked. Y/n smiled and laughed softly.

"Alright, I'll see you later grandma." Y/n's grandmother smiled and patted the young girls back.

Y/n smiled and walked down the hall. She saw the open door C/n left wide open.  
Y/n grabbed the doorknob. The coolness of the knob hit Y/n's, warm palm.

She softly closed the door as she walked back outside.  
She gazed around the neighborhood to see if she can spot C/n.

There, C/n was across the street. He was smiling brightly. Brighter than the sun. It would be jealous.

Y/n chuckled at that joke she made, but slowly stopped as she glanced at the clown that was staring down at C/n.

Y/n would have let it slide easily for C/n talking to a clown, but something seemed off about this one.  
His grin was rather large and the makeup job seemed fairly cracked.

Y/n could name off several things that were wrong with that clown.  
Y/n was about to call C/n over, till she saw him pointing at her.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows, she waved the small boy over. He looked back up at the clown.  
C/n seemed like he was about to step away to begin to walk off but the clown extended his hand. C/n looked at the clowns' palm and back up at him.

Y/n whistled a high pitch sound as it echoed down the neighborhood.

C/n snapped his head over. He looked at Y/n, but then back at the clown.

Y/n didn't want to walk over, She waited and looked at the two.

The clown pulled out a red balloon. It was dull. It handed it to C/n and patted his head.

C/n smiled and took the balloon and looked at Y/n. He then ran over to her with a smile on his face.

"Pennywise gave me a balloon!" Y/n held a straight face.

"Who?" She mumbled dully.

"Pennywise, the clown that gave me the balloon--" C/n went on. Running his mouth off faithfully.

Y/n glanced up and saw the clown. He looked more demonic than he looked from his side.

Y/n shook off the weird arua, thinking that it might be a setup for October. Seeing it was October and Halloween will be coming no time soon.

But--the clown held a large grin as its yellow eyes illuminated. He stared deeply at Y/n.

Y/n looked away and down at C/n. But he was still running his mouth.

"But I did tell him about you though." Y/n's ears seemed to open at that. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows.

"C/n. No. Don't give anyone my name." Y/n said. Loud and clear for the child to hear. C/n rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" Y/n started walking over to the sidewalk. She still felt the clowns eyes on her.

"Because, I have standards," She answered. C/n walked over to Y/n. He clutched the string to the balloon.

"Oh. Okay, I guess. But hey! Let's race! I bet I'll beat you to the town!" C/n was way too quick. He dashed off with the balloon. Y/n eyes widen as she then stopped walking, seeing the kid damn near down the sidewalk.

"C/n! Slow down!" But it was too late. C/n was halfway down the sidewalk. Y/n sighed softly as the soles of her shoes tapped the pavement as she walked.

"Hello Y/n." Y/n heard the raspy voice behind her. The sun that was once hitting her back felt like it vanished as cool air replaced it.

Y/n turned around and took a step back.

It was that same exact clown that was across the street. Y/n felt her hands get sweaty.

"You know, It's not nice to not reply back." Y/n heard the clown pipe up. Her eyes traveled up the beings torso, she looked at its face. He held a large grin that Y/n could never forget.

"...I can't talk to strangers." Y/n said the first thing that came to her mind.

"My name is Pennywise, the dancing clown!" The clown shivered as the golden rusted bells on its attire jingled like Christmas bells. He completely ignored what Y/n just told him. The clown gasped lightly and giggled in his high pitch voice.

"You seem to be missing something dear." He said and grinned widely. Y/n was perplexed, she placed her hands by her pockets and pat them. Nothing seemed missing. That was till Y/n felt her head. 

Her hat. Y/n quickly looked up and saw Pennywise twirling her hat on his scrawny bandaged finger.

"How did you? How...What-"Y/n was perplexed, Pennywise grinned once again.

"You want it back, don't you?" His rough voice prowled. 

"Y-Yes..." Y/n whispered. Pennywise extended his arm as the hat was close to Y/n. He held a smirk that Y/n couldn't stand. 

Y/n didn't try to grab the hat, she sped down the pavement full speed as she ran the direction C/n ran down. Y/n saw a small town, where she saw C/n sitting on a bench, talking to a boy. Around the age of 14.

Y/n skidded over and panted heavily. 

"Where did you get that balloon from?" The boy asked, his eyes held so many emotions. C/n looked up at the balloon and to the boy.

"A clown gave it to me, his name is Pennywise." The boy swallowed harshly. Y/n walked over, almost tumbling from the speed she was just pacing at.

"Y/n!" C/n looked over and smiled. Y/n was sweating as she trudged over closer. Y/n snatched the balloon from C/n, his smile quickly turned into a deep frown. 

Y/n then tighten her grip around the balloon. The red balloon popped in Y/n's tight grip. C/n flinched and backed away, the other boy looked at the balloon and at Y/n.

Y/n dropped the remaining baggy rags of the balloon on the dirt path as the white string slowly fell to the ground as well. 

"Do...D-do you know it?" The boy stuttered. He seemed afraid, but not fairly afraid, but he stuttered. 

Y/n assumed he was talking to her, so she landed her gaze on him. He had brown hair that shined softly in the sun and greenish-bluish eyes. 

"Who?" Y/n asked. 

"The clown, the one that gave him the balloon." The boy pointed sharply at C/n. C/n eyes were glazed with tears as he stared at the scattered rubber rubbish that was once called a balloon.

"Yes. Wh-" Y/n was quickly cut off by the male.

"When did you just s-see it?" He quickly asked. He stuttered roughly.

"I just saw him. up the hill, by my grandmothers' house. He took my hat." Y/n explained. The male listened attentively, he then put both hands on Y/n's shoulders.

"Listen, come with me. I am experiencing the same thing." 

"But, I don't know you."

"M-My name is Bill, Bill Denbrough." Bill introduced himself. he slid his hands off of Y/n's shoulders and took a step back.

"My name is Y/n L/n. I'm a visitor here and I just saw that thing. C/n was talking to it and gave him that balloon, Pennywise--was it?" Y/n glanced down at C/n, he nodded slowly.

Y/n flipped her gaze back to Bill to finish what she was saying.

"Pennywise came up to me and introduced himself, and took my fucking hat. I was so afraid of the damn thing I ran away." Y/n explained curtly. Bill nodded softly.

"He...I assumed he took my brother...-" Bill whispered Y/n looked up at Bill with a perplexed look.

"Derry has an unhealthy amount of mmm-m-missing kids here. Last year my b-b-brother went missing. This year I saw m-my brother in the basement, and it was b-behind him. H-he snatched my brother in the water. I've n-never felt so afraid," Bill's eyes were glazed over as he stared into the distance.

Y/n felt her heart stop, she felt bad for the male. 

"S-So, now. I'm out for it. I'm going to find him." Bill face that was once filled with sadness was taken over by pride as he then looked at Y/n. 

"Well that's good to hear, I feel bad for the missing kids. And your brother of course. But, how come so many kids end up missing, and the town just seems...cool with it?" Y/n looked around the town, seeing people walk around talking to one another, and constantly walking passed the recent 'Missing' poster. 

"I don't know, that's what confuses me the most," Bill whispered.

"You should come with me though." Y/n looked back at the male.

"Why?" She asked. Bill glanced behind her and then back at her.

"When Pennywise see's you. he won't leave you alone." Bill stated he sounded like someone telling an old story hoax. 

Y/n felt her fingertips get cold and the palms of her hands getting sweaty. She wanted to believe this kid, but the missing brother, the scary clown, this could all be a prank because it was almost Halloween. 

"And I'm not lying, I have other friends that have had their interference with it," Bill stated, he looked deeply at Y/n. 

Y/n looked at Bill, she didn't want this damn clown on her like the rest of the kids. So she nodded.

"Okay, this is Derry's Neibolt House, this is where it lives," Bill explained. Y/n nodded. She followed Bill to his house as he showed her various locations where Pennywise would frequently pop up at. 

C/n ate a bag of cotton candy Bill bought for him so he wouldn't hold his sad face for the balloon Y/n popped.

Y/n looked down at the map that had frequent markings on it with different creases. 

"So, Pennywise lives there?" Y/n asked, pointing at the exact location Bill was ranting about. He nodded.

"So, once we get there, what are we gonna do?" 

"I-I'm gonna find Georgie, a-and we're gonna get your hat back." Bi proudly said. Even if he was afraid of what to come. He still was determined enough to go and get his brother back.

"Bill, listen...your brother was gone for over a year a-"

"He has to be alive!" Bill shouted, he panted and bit his tongue. Y/n blinked and looked at the poor boy.

"N-No one believes me, th-t-that he's still down there, and is still alive. I know he is." Bill whispered. 

It was only the first 2 hours in the town and Y/n had already experienced. A creepy ass stalker clown. 

And a boy that is way too determined to find is probably dead brother. 

Y/n placed her hand on the Bills back, patting it in a comforting way.

"Don't worry...I'll help you find him." Y/n whispered. Bill looked at Y/n through his teary eyes and smiled softly.

"Welcome to the Losers Club." He said. Y/n laughed loudly and pulled away from Bill.

"The hell is that?" She laughed out. Bill couldn't help but laugh along.

"It's a club me and my friends made up. And you're our new addition to the team." 

"So, we're like the younger versions of the Scooby Doo squad huh?" Y/n said. Bill seemed to think for a moment then laugh.

"Yeah," he replied back.

Y/n looked out the window from Bill's room and saw the sun just starting to set.

"We should get home, don't wanna be walking home from the dark from the shit I heard today." Y/n said this caused C/n to stand up and walk over to Bill's bedroom door.

"A-Alright, be safe please, and d-don't follow the red balloons, don't. Don't fall for his traps. A-and tomorrow, meet me at the Neibolts House tomorrow morning." Bill explained.

"Wait, we're going to the house?" Y/n breathed out. Bill nodded.

"Yeah, we're going in, me and you, and a-all my friends," Bill explained as he folded the map back up. Y/n nodded softly.

"Alright, well I best get some sleep then." Bill nodded.

"Well, alright, see ya,"

-

"Man, I'm starving. What's grandma making for dinner tonight?" Y/n asked as she walked down the pavement with C/n.

"Cabbage and some nasty carrots." C/n said as he scrunched his tiny nose up. Y/n smiled and chuckled and the toddler.

"Let's stop by a diner then-" Y/n said as she looked around the lit up town. Y/n saw a diner across the street, she sighed in relief as she picked up C/n and walked over to the diner, she pushed open the glass-paned doors and walked in.

It looked decent with just a small amount of people.

Perfect.

Y/n thought, she walked over to an empty small booth and sat down, placing C/n next to her. 

A lady walked over and smiled down at the two.

"Now aren't you two just the cutest things, I haven't seen you around town." The lady cooed, eyes flickered at Y/n.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Y/n L/n, and this is my cousin, C/n L/n," Y/n replied. The lady smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you, now what will you two like to eat tonight?"

"I want chicken strips and fries!" C/n exclaimed as he pointed at his kids' menu. The lady chuckled softly and wrote down what the dramatic child want. She then turned to Y/n.

Y/n ordered what she wanted as they lady wrote it down and walked off. C/n blew a raspberry and kicked his feet.

Y/n looked around the diner seeing it was half empty, on the other side of the diner she saw a red balloon, it calmly floated over a table. 

Y/n heed Bills warnings and didn't walk over to the balloon. Y/n looked down at C/n. He was coloring on the kids menu. He seemed to not notice the balloon.  
Which was odd.

Y/n looked back up only for her face to hit the balloon that was now right directly infront of her face.

Y/n gasped softly and scooted further into her seet.  
C/n didn't pay Y/n no mind due to her now sudden frantic body.

Y/n pushed the balloon away. He floated back softly. Only for it to pop. Y/n flinched, but she didn't want to scream.

She felt her heart quicken.

"Hiya Y/n." Y/n heard the rough high pitched voice of that terrifying clown.

Y/n looked up and out the window. She saw it.

He chuckled and then howled with laughter as he waved and wiggled his fingers like a school girl.

Y/n looked away and placed a finger on her temple and looked at the table. She heard the distant laugh of Pennywise.

"Here you go young man." Y/n was pulled away from her distant mind as the lady placed C/n's hot plate of food on the table.

C/n clapped as he thanked the lady. The lady placed Y/n's plate infront of her as well. Y/n smiled at the lady and thanked her, as the lady smiled back warmly and walked away.

Y/n stared at the table deep in thought as she tapped her forehead.

This clown was about to be a problem.

-

"Okay, no shit. I saw him last night when I went to the cafe with C/n." Y/n explained.  
Bill happened to walk pass Y/n's house at around 9AM in the morning, Y/n quickly slapped on some clothes she had packed in the bag. And ran down stairs and out the door to catch up with Bill and tell him the encounter she had last night.

"He came to me t-too. I saw Georgie though. M-my friend Eddie called me last night on my h-house phone, and he said that he s-saw it last night a-as well, I'm guessing h-he's trying to get around to everyone." Bill explained. 

He held onto his bike and looked in the distance.

"I'm actaully heading to my friend, R-Richie house. We're discussing about what g-going on. You should come, scratch that. You need to c-come. I told everyone about you yesterday about the same thing happening to you." Bill explained.

Y/n nodded, she looked back at her grandmother's house, she saw her grandmother leaning on the corridor.

"Y/n, honey. What are you doing out here so early?" Y/n's grandmother questioned. Y/n opened her mouth slightly and rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans.

"Just talking to a friend." Y/n explained. Bill smiled and waved at the lady.

"H-hello Ms. L/n." He greeted, Y/n's grandmother smiled softly and waved at the boy.

"Well, if you are planning on going out and hanging around the town with a couple of friends, come inside and eat breakfast real quick, and let me give you some money just incase you wanna buy something from the store." Y/n nodded at her grandmother response. 

"Imma go in and eat real quick-"

"He can come in and eat too, I can tell that fragile thing hasn't ate yet!" Y/n's grandmother yelled from inside the house.  
Y/n laughed and looked at Bill and rose her eyebrow.

"I am actually hungry." Bill stated, he kicked his kick stand up from his bike and followed Y/n in the house.

C/n walked down the stairs and rubbed his eyes and yawned, he drowsily pulled the wooden chair back and climbed on it and sat down.

Y/n and Bill sat down next to each other.

Y/n saw the news paper on the table. Bill looked at her from the corner of his eye and looked down at the news paper as well.

Missing  
Patrick Hocksetter  
15 years old

Y/n and Bill looked at each other, re-reading the missing poster with shivers crawling up their backs.

"Are you two alright?" Y/n's grandmother piped up. Y/n looked up quickly and smiled.

"Yeah, we're good." Y/n's grandmother chuckled and nodded.

Bill softly pushed the paper away and cleared his throat.

-

"Okay, you two be safe now, ya' hear?" Y/n's grandmother warned. Y/n nodded as she jumped off the porch with her bookbag.

Her only bookbag she bought on the trip with her. She took her personal belongings and put some chips in her bag, her pocket knife, a flashlight and Derry's map that Bill put in Y/n's bag.

Bill hopped on his bike and left some space for Y/n to sit behind him.  
Y/n sat behind him and put her feet on the pegs, Y/n blew her grandmother a kiss as the Bill started riding the bike down the dirt path.

Y/n's grandmother chuckled as she looked down at Y/n.  
"Come on, let's get you dress, I might as well drop you off over your friends house."

C/n smiled brightly and then ran in the house, his excited voice could be heard from within the house, this caused the lady to chuckle.

-

Bill stopped slowly infront of a decent house. He let Y/n hop off first. She waited for Bill as he then let his bike fall to the ground.

Bill walked up the drive way and into a into an open garage where 6 other kids sat and spoke to each other loudly.

"Hey guys-s." Bill said, he grabbed Y/n's elbow and placed a hand on Y/n's shoulder.

"This is y-Y/n. She's having the s-same problem as us." Bill introduced. Y/n waved at them all.

"God damn, where you find this hot mama?" Said a kid with curly dark brown hair and big glassy glasses. 

Bill glared at the male.

"I'm Richie." He greeted. Y/n waved at the Richie.

And before Y/n knew it she knew everyone in the room with no problem.

"So, did you move here?" Beverley asked.

"No, I'm just here to visit for this month." 

"Aw, so you're gonna have to leave soon?" Stan asked.

"Well, not so soon, seeing I have this month and a few days in November for my parents to come and pick me up.

"You guys, w-we're here to talk about b-business." Bill piped up, he still stood by the garage door.

"Yeah, Bill's right. So, Y/n right? When did it come to you and how?" Mike asked. 

"It came to me yesterday, he gave my cousin a balloon. And the next thing I know, it was talking to me. The damn thing even took my hat." Y/n explained. 

"Fuck, you had a full blown conversation with that thing?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Pennywise dosen't seem to talk to us." Ben mumbled. Y/n looked at Bill with a perplexed expression.

"W-well, we're off to my house next. So. Come on you guys." Everyone got up and walked down the drive way as Richie closed the garage door and grabbed his bike and rolled over to Y/n.

"Yo sexy you should ride with me." He smirked and fixed his glasses. Y/n blinked.

"Richie, what the hell man, stop scaring her." Eddie said and sat on his bike.

"I was just saying. I mean she is now apart of the Losers Club--oh see, now she walked away from me. Thanks asshat." Richie complained. Eddie just rolled his eyes. 

Y/n sat on Bill's bike as the group then rolled out.

-

Bill just quickly went in his house to get a flashlight. 

He came back out ready.

"Are y-you guys ready?" He asked. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Well, you see--" Richie started.

"I mean, having a killer clown on our asses, sure." Y/n said. Everyone laughed at the girls statement.

"Let's go."

-

The 8 looked up at the rigid house. A twisted tree was intertwined with the house.

"Who's going in first..." Ben asked. Everyone looked at eachother, then at Bill.

"I mean, what about Y/n, Pennywise seemed to have a strong passion for her." Y/n glared at Richie.

"I am not going in there alone, the hell?" Y/n faced the 7.

"W-We're all going in together." Bill piped up.

"Listen, Bill, I have asthma. I can't be doing all of this--" Eddie started as je stared at the withered house.  
Bill gritted his teeth as he nervously looked around.

"You guys-we made it this far--"

"I'll go in." Y/n volunteered. Bill gazed at Y/n.

"You guys go to the town, me and Y/n will go in--"

"What are you crazy?! You're having this new girl go in this crackheads house!" Richie exclaimed as he pointed at Y/n.

"Actually, I volunteered." Bill nodded at Y/n's statement.

"We'll head to the library and look for infromation," Ben said. Stan nodded.

"Okay, and me and Y/n will lool for Georgie." Bill said. Richie rolled his eyes.

"For the love of- okay, you both better make it back in one and make sure Y/n doesn't get her holes resized by a clown." Richie stated. He seemes fairly serious.

"Oh my god, that's just disgusting." Beverly gagges, the Loser Club all commented on Richie's statement.

"That is disgusting."

"I don't think Pennywise would do that to be all honest."

"Jesus fucking Christ Richie, what's wrong with you?"

SLAM!

Everyone shrieked. The front door slammes open, the wooden stacks they were nailed to the wall fell out walls as the placks fell to the wooden floor.

Stan grabbed Y/n and pulled her away from the door that swung open. Bill retreated from the porch as well.

Eddie breathed heavily as he held onto Beverly and Mike.

"Could have been the wind?" Richie whispered.

"That was one powerful ass blow then." Y/n whispered back.

"I can tell it was the wind. I felt it!" Stand shouted.

"No it wasn't dumbass!" And with that, Richie and Stan started shouting at eachother.

Eddie felt a slight change in temperature behind him. He slowly turned around and looked up.  
His breathing became rigid as the aggresivly sucked on his inhaler.

Pennywise grinned and waved at Eddie.

"Hiya Ed." 

"AAAAAAHH!" Eddie belted out a strong scream. Everyone was taken by surprise as they turned around. Only to meet the 6 foot clown.  
Pennywise grinned ear to ear as he stared at everyone.

He leaned forward, his nose almost touching Eddie's. Eddie breathed heavier by the second.

"Boo."

Everyone screamed as the scattered everywhere to get away from the child eating clown. Only but Y/n, didn't know where to go. Pennywise grinned down at the loner girl.

Y/n ran to the left only for Pennywise to quickly catch her and lift her up.  
Y/n screamed at the top of her lungs. Bill turned around.

 

"Y/n!" He shouted. Every thing went silent to Y/n as she glared at the male.

"BITCH, HELP ME!" She screamed. Bill frantically looked around for a weapon.

Pennywise opened his mouth as a pair of unnatural rigid sharp teeth protruded out of his mouth. 

His eyes slanted as his mouth grew wider as he held Y/n by the hem of her bookbag and placed a hand on her stomach to keep her in place. 

Y/n's eyes widen as she screamed even louder.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Richie exclaimed as he staggered back and stared at the clown.

Y/n kicked her feet at the clowns stomach, but that didn't seem to effect him.

Y/n placed her hands on the clowns face and pushed it away. 

"Y/N! Y/N STOP!" Bill shouted as he ran over. He stopped and looked at the clown whom seemed to get frustrated at Y/n's frantic movement.

"Y/N HE CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR! STOP! BE CALM!" Bill yelled over at her. Y/n breathed heavier.

"I CAN'T DUMBASS!" Y/n's arm got caught in the clowns mouth. Y/n screeched and slipped as her hand slipped off the clowns face.

Y/n felt like needles were stabbing her arms. Y/n cried as she was now being someones meals.

This was it.

Mike picked up a pipe. He ran over to the clown and Y/n and put his left hand over his eyes and held the pipe with his right and rammed right into Pennywise.

The pipe struck the clown right in his abdomen. Pennywise gagged and dropped Y/n quickly. Y/n landed onto the ground harshly. 

Pennywise growled deeply as he pointed his dull yellow pupils to Mike. 

Mike gulped and backed away. Y/n sobbed as she looked at her now swollen and bit up arm.

She looked back up and saw Pennywise launching at Mike. Mike grabbed an old wooden black that was on the ground and put it infront of him. Pennywise bit onto the wooden board.

Eddie ran over to Mike to help him. Pennywise broke the wooden board quickly. Mike fell flat on the ground and backed away.

Richie got up and ran over to the 3 and jumped in the air. Landing directly on Pennywise's back.

He threw a strong sturdy punched to the clowns head.

Pennywise growled. Richie thought he was safe, but wasn't as Pennywise's head turned around and directly at Richie.

Richie screamed and fell back harshly onto the ground. Pennywise laughed as the rest of his body turned around with a sickening crack.  
Richie crawled back.

Y/n quickly stood up and looked around. She spotted a decent sized rock.  
She ran over to it and chucked it at the clowns head. He froze. His eyes slowly turned to his side as he then turned around to look at Y/n.  
Richie took this chance and got up.

Everyone was by the gate picking up their bikes. 

Richie grabbed Y/n's arm and raced towards the gate. But it quickly closed. Y/n breathed heavily.

"Climb it!" Y/n shouted. Richie nodded as he then climbed onto the gate with full speed and hoped over the fence.

Y/n hoped on the gate, the vines hit her fractured wounds. She hissed in pain.

She was halfway there but she was quickly grabbed.  
Y/n shrieked. She heard Pennywise chuckle lowly.

"Y/N!" Everyone shouted. Bill held tightly onto his bike. He was ready to hop over the fence and save his friend, but Y/n thought quick. She reached behind her and inside of her bookbags pocket.

Y/n was scared for her life as she sobbed, Pennywise mocked the scared sobbing girl and grinned.

Y/n grabbed her pocketknife and quickly took it out. She flipped the blade out and swung it with full force.

The black hit the clown eyes, the scar ran straight across its face.

Pennywise hissed and dropped Y/n as its hands shot to its face. Y/n fell to the ground but quickly got up.

She didn't even pay attention to the gate. She ran to the side of the building. She ran like a track star as she pushed the various weeds out of her way.  
The poor girl was scared out of her wits as she ran, tears streaming down her face.

Y/n saw a gate and a opening at the bottom.

It was too tall for her to jump the gate. So she'll crawl.

Y/n felt footsteps behind her. Her heart beat went faster as she got on her kness and crawled under the gate.  
Y/n got up from the other end and didn't look back. 

She ran. 

 

She ran down the sidewalk and back to town.  
She stopped running slowly and held onto her wounded arm.

It was quiet. 

She breathed heavily and held onto her arm for dear life.

She felt the sweat and tears run down her face.  
Y/n patted her pockets as she soon remembered something.

She dropped the pocket knife.

She bit her tounge.

"Y/n!" Y/n quickly looked up and saw the gang pedalling quickly towards her.

Bill quickly hopped over his bike and ran over to Y/n.  
Same to everyone else.

"A-are you okay?" He quickly asked.

Y/n held out her arm. Blood trickled down the poor girls arm.  
Pust made its way out as well.

The sight was awful.

Bill tenderly grabbed Y/n's hand. Y/n's arm twitched as she pulled it away.  
Bill frowned.

"S-sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright." Y/n mumbled.

"Are we not gonna ask how badass Y/n was?!" Richie exclaimed and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"She almost died." Ben said.

"So what! She whooped that clowns ass, and almost broke that bitch ankles! Did you not see her run?! She was like-" Richie mimicked what Y/n did as he ran but stopped and moved around like a football player.

Y/n laughed at the boys antic of her.

Bill stared at Y/n.

"Well as much as it's funny. We should get her soke bandages, that wound looks like it would get infected quickly." Beverly stated and rubbed Y/n's back.

"Y-Yeah..." Bill whispered.

"Does it not hurt?" Stan asked. He looked at the girls wound and cringed at the look of it.

"Yeah, it burns,"

"Yeah, we should get that fixed up. C-come on you guys. Bill stated. He grabbed Y/n's not crippled arm and walked her over to his bike. 

He hopped on, Y/n hopped on after.

"I'm not doing this again." Eddie said.

"B-but--" Bill was cut off.

"Guys. We'll talk about it later. Y/n is in pain."

Bill nodded.

"Right..." And with that. Everyone peddled off into town.

Y/n felt a burning sensation at the back of her head.

She slowly looked behind her as the bike rolled away from Neibolt street. She saw two bright yellow eyes peering from the grass.

She turned back around and hid her face on Bill's back.

She just needed a rest.

 

 

Chapter 1

E n d

Next Up on Chapter 2

-

"Okay, so we have either 3 choices. Number 1. Go back and get ourselves fucking killed. 2 go back and get her holes resized--" Richie was quickly cut off by Y/n as she glared at him.

"Shut uo dipshit." She whispered so the other adults won't hear in the filled diner. Richie just rolled his eyes.

"Or 3, stay here where it's safe and we won't have to die and Y/n won't get raped by a clown." Y/n sighed and leaned in her chair. Beverly laughed softly and patted Y/n's hand.

"Y-you guys. We have to stay together or else that thing will kill us all one by one. You saw what h-he tried to do to u-us." Bill explained. Eddie shivered in his seat.

"I won't mind going back." Y/n piped up. Everyone held their own expression.  
Richie dramatically looked at Y/n.

"What?! You were almost this clowns breakfast, why would you go back?!"

"First, I wanna help Bill find his brother, and second, this feels like an adventure, I've always wanted to go on one." Richie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, an adventure to death." Stan stated. 

"Pennywise is just a figment." Bill explained.

"Then why is she wounded, man?!" Richie pointed at Y/n.

"Because only the people who he wants to fear him can see and get hurt by him. I-if we aren't afraid then he has nothing against us--" Bill quickly said. But Stan was already cutting him off.

"Nonono-Y/n you are not going back- and. Neither are you Bill."

"You don't understand!" And with that. Hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey, I'm back.

"Ow ow--ow!"

"S-sorry Y/n." Bill apologized. He was wraping Y/n's damanged arm with a first aid kit he bought.

The rest of the Losers' Club was either behind watching Bill fix Y/n's wounds. Or fixing their own small wounds that happened from the short battle against the clown.

Such as scaps and scars from the glass they landed on.

Bill pulled the bandage down and grabbed a bottle. He unscrewed it and took out the brush.

The strong smell that smelled like strong nail polish hit everyone's nose.

Bill rubbed the laytex on Y/n's wound. It sizzled.

Y/n hissed and her jaw tighten. She balled her fist up from the pain.

Bill put the substance bacm in his bag and wrapped Y/n arm once again.

"Wonder what your grandma is gonna say about that." Richie said as he leaned on the brick wall.

Y/n just rolled her eyes.

"Is your arm alright?" He asked. Y/n nodded loosely.

"You know. It's kinda weird that the clown went straight after you and not Bill." Richie started. Y/n looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"Please don't-" Eddie said.

"What do you mean?" Beverly asked.

"Once Y/n ran away like she was do a 100 meter dash, Bill was almost directly next to it. But it was staring at Y/n running away-I'm just curious--"

"God shut up Rich." Stan said and glared at the boy.  
Richie just shrugged.

"I'm just saying."

"Man, I didn't even know Bill was in the gate nor I didn't know that the clown was staring at me as I ran away, I just wanted to fucking live." Y/n stated. Mike chuckled.

"I'm hungry." Eddie mumbled.

"Well, we are by a dinner." Ben stated as he looked out the alley way and across the street.

"We smell like trash, I am not going in that diner with everyone staring at us like we survived the holocaust-" Eddie rejected.

But the next thing he know him and everyone else were in the diner eating like they haven't ate in years.

"You were saying?" Richie asked. Eddie just rolled his eyes and slowly picked up a fry and ate it with a solemn exspression.

"I like how everyones eating and we're not questiong our life which is on the line fight now." Stan stated as he looked at everyone.

"Um, the fuck, correction. I was actually the one that almost died," Y/n stated. Everyone laughed softly.

"But we're alive, a-aren't we?" Bill seemed to be the only one to hold a serious expression. Everyone looked at Bill.

"Well barelly, we almost lost a new member today." Richie stated. Y/n knew he was referring to her.

"But she's still a-alive regardless."

"Listen--" Richie started.

"Okay, so we have either 3 choices. Number 1. Go back and get ourselves fucking killed. 2 go back and get her holes resized--" Richie was quickly cut off by Y/n as she glared at him.

"Shut up dipshit." She whispered so the other adults won't hear in the filled diner. Richie just rolled his eyes.

"Or 3, stay here where it's safe and we won't have to die and Y/n won't get raped by a clown." Y/n sighed and leaned in her chair. Beverly laughed softly and patted Y/n's hand.

"Y-you guys. We have to stay together or else that thing will kill us all one by one. You saw what h-he tried to do to u-us." Bill explained. Eddie shivered in his seat.

"I won't mind going back." Y/n piped up. Everyone held their own expression.   
Richie dramatically looked at Y/n.

"What?! You were almost this clowns breakfast, why would you go back?!"

"First, I wanna help Bill find his brother, and second, this feels like an adventure, I've always wanted to go on one." Richie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, an adventure to death." Stan stated. 

"Pennywise is just a figment." Bill explained.

"Then why is she wounded, man?!" Richie pointed at Y/n.

"Because only the people who he wants to fear him can see and get hurt by him. I-if we aren't afraid then he has nothing against us--" Bill quickly said. But Stan was already cutting him off.

"Nonono-Y/n you are not going back- and. Neither are you Bill."

"You don't understand!" And with that. Hell broke loose.  
-

Later that day everyone returned home afterwards, the burning memory of almost dying kept appearing in everyone's minds.

Y/n walked in the guest room and sat down on the bed. Her grandmother nor C/n was at home yet, so Y/n took a shower to get the stinch off of her. 

She smelled like a sweaty dog, after her shower Y/n walked in the living room with her PJ's on and sat down while turning on the tv.

The vintage TV volume purred in the background as Y/n sat on the couch with a droopy look.  
Her eyes burned due to how tired she was.

She felt her eyes give out on her, as she then dozed off for what seemed to her, only a mere 5 seconds until she heard a thud from in the kitchen.   
Y/n opened her eyes as she then sat up quickly.

She looked in the kitchen and froze as she saw the demonic 6 foot clown. He looked down at Y/n with piercing yellow eyes as he then grinned.

"Well hello Y-"

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Y/n asked as she stood on the arm of the couch in case the clown tried to run at her Y/n would pounce out the way and out the front door towards civilization. Logic. she would say.

"I have my ways," he growled and started over to Y/n. Y/n picked up the nearest thing she could see. The TV remote. She chucked it at Pennywise. 

It smack right dead smack on Pennywise's face. He grunted at the sudden impact and covered his face until he uncovered it and looked down at what Y/n threw at him. 

Y/n watched as he curiously kicked the TV remote. He grunted. Hell all of his attention was on the remote.   
Y/n slowly stepped off the couch and walked behind it. Her eyes were glued on Pennywise.

Pennywise picked up the remote and looked at Y/n. His eye weren't yellow, they were a softly bright blue.   
Y/n felt her breath get caught in her throat.   
She froze as she looked at Pennywise.

"What is this contraption?" He asked as he lifted up the remote. Y/n's shaken form quivered.

"It's....a remote."

"What does it do?"

Y/n looked at the TV.

"It controls that thing-" she pointed towards the TV. Pennywise looked at it.  
"That thing, is called a TV. It has various channels on it where TV shows and movies play on," she said. Pennywise looked back at Y/n.

"So, why did you throw this at me," He questioned.

"You know. It's not everyday that a clown comes in someone's house looking at them as their next meal ya' know," Y/n said. Pennywise looked back at the remote. He then dropped it to the ground and hop on the couch.

Y/n yelped as her back hit the wall. Pennywise ignored the frighten girl and reached out and touched a strand of her hair.

(JE)

He leaned forward and sniffed her. Y/n was frozen in fear.

Pennywise gagged as he moved away from the girl.

"It was you." He said. 

"Me who what? What? I-I didn't do anything--" 

"Your smell, your fear. It disgust me," Pennywise growled. Y/n blinked as she didn't know if she should be lucky or not.

Pennywise got off the couch. Y/n felt her heart slow down as she then calmed down.

"What are you?" Y/n mustard up the courage to ask. Pennywise's blue pupils looked down at her.

"What are you?" He asked her. Y/n and the clown looked at eachother.

Y/n tapped her knee as she then slowly walked from behind the couch. Pennywise's eyes followed her.

"Okay, if I tell you about me. You better not try and kill me--"

"Why would I? You are useless to me, you have no good smell of fear unlike the other infants," Pennywise stated. Y/n felt her heart jerk at his words as she frowned.

"My name is Y/n, Y/n L/n, and I already know your name." Y/n introduced herself. Pennywise nodded.

Y/n saw the wound that was pierced through Pennywise's abdomen.

"I can fix that wound of yours," she whispered. Pennywise looked down at his crippled form and then to Y/n.

-

"So, You're not from here?" Y/n asked as she patched up Pennywise's wound. He sat on the tolit seat and observed Y/n's form.

"No, I am not." He answered. 

'Okay, good start, he's not fucking around and trying to kill me' Y/n thought. She felt Pennywise vibrate, Y/n glanced up at him and saw him grinning down at her. Y/n quickly looked back at Pennywise.

"What?" She questioned, she started to feel her fear rise in her.

"I already told you, I'm not going to eat you, you don't smell ripe enough," he cackled. Y/n clenched her jaw.

He can read minds.

"Okay...comparing me to food. Great." Y/n mumbled. She backed away as she finished her work.

"There it's fixed. You can leave now and go home or somethin'." Y/n said as she finished putting away the materials. 

But Pennywise didn't budge.  
Y/n looked at him.

"I said you can go n-"

"You are an interesting little thing," He piped up. Y/n stood in the corridor and looked at the clown.

"Thank you, but you gotta go. My grandmother will be back anytime soon," Y/n stated. 

"Then she shall not see me," He stated. Y/n looked at Pennywise. Maybe he just needed someone to hang out with?  
He seemed desperate for Y/n's company.

Y/n looked at the clock that was on the wall in the hallway.

2:15 PM

We got time, right?

Y/n then looked at Pennywise whom was playing with the shower curtains.

"Hey, I got popcorn in my room, imma add extra butter to eat! I'll race ya!" And with that Y/n ran in the hallway, she opened the guest room but Pennywise was already there.

He leaned on the dresser.

"Who won?" He cockily questioned. Y/n looked at him. She then smiled softly and laughed. This caused the clown to break through and laugh too.

It was a genuine laugh. It felt right for Pennywise.

Y/n walked over to her bed and pushed over clothes she dropped on the bed she saw the clear plastic bag. Y/n grabbed it and waved it at Pennywise his head perked up as his blue pupils looked at the object.

"Follow me," Y/n commaned. She walked out the room and into the living room where she walked in the kitchen.

Y/n ripped open the plastic protector and threw it in the trash. Y/n unfolded the unpopped popcorn bag and opened the microwave, she saw Pennywise from the corner of her eyes watching her put the bag in the microwave.

Y/n put the timer on as she started the microwave. She then hopped on the counter and sat down.

"Ever had popcorn before?" She questioned. Pennywise seemed to nod, but he stopped and shook his head.

"Well you'll love this. I'll have you know I am the worlds know popcorn popper," Y/n said as she weakly flexed her arms.

Pennywise squinted.  
"Child, you don't seem like it." He stated. Y/n gasped.

"Jeesh, okay, mean as hell..." Y/n mumbled.

"No popcorn for you then."

"Wait, I take it back. You are like the god himself--"

Y/n couldn't help but laugh.

-3 weeks later-

It has been 3 weeks and Y/n and Pennywise were like friends they never thought could intertwine.

Of course Y/n hid it from the losers' club because after the incident with Pennywise everyone just wanted to ignore it.

So Y/n didn't dare say a word.

"OW! OKAY TIME OUT RICHIE!" Y/n shouted as she was face planted on the ground. Richie sat on Y/n's back with a shit-eating grin.

"See? Now who's the boss? Me!" He then got up as Y/n laid on the ground. She breathed heavily as for she had another wrestling match with Richie.

Y/n then stood up and stretched.

"R-Rich, go e-easy on h-her," Bill piped up as he walked over to Y/n and patted her back.

"Pft- okay, she's tough though,"

"Finally throwing me some slack," Y/n said, Richie just chuckled. 

The losers chatted with eachother and goofed around like no other.

Y/n saw Pennywise leaning beside her house. Y/n froze as she looked at everyone, they were deep in their conversations.   
Y/n walked over to Pennywise and shooed him behind the house. Which he did.

"What are you doing here? They'll freak the hell out if they see you!" Y/n whispered yelled.

"But I have not seen you all day, where were you little one?" Pennywise pouted.

"I was busy all day, I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you, but you really need to go," Y/n said. She heard the gang call out her name.

"But they'll be fine withought you won't they? Just please come with me," Pennywise pleaded and whimpered.

"No, you better not pull that shit on me," Y/n said. Pennywise groaned. 

Y/n rolled her eyes as she walked from beside the house and over to the others.

"I thought I saw a stray cat in the back," She said and walked over to the porch to sit down.

"Really? Hell I wanna be the first one to feed it to the eagle!" Richie shouted as he quickly rose his hand to claim to feed the cat to a eagle the gang on the way home.

"Well. imma head in. You guys have fun and be safe, okay?" Y/n said she took her bookbag.  
"Alright, bye scenior!" Richie laughed out. Bill rolled his eyes.

"B-bye Y/n, and you g-guys, we have to head to Neibolt again,"

"The hell again?!" Stan exclaimed. Bev rubbed Stan's back trying to comfort the frantic boy.  
Y/n was surprised herself, she thought everyone forgot about everything.

This is bad.

-

Y/n laid in her bed. Her grandmother was blasting some Elvis Presley in her room. She could hear the laughs of C/n and her grandmother.

They must be having a grand time.

"What is wrong, little one?" Y/n heard Pennywise's voice from infront of her.  
Y/n lifted her head to see Pennywise standing in front of her. His blue eyes peered down at her and he held a puzzled look.

There was no way in hell she was telling this thing what is wrong. For all she know. If she said that her and her friend's were going back to the Neibolt house.  
The clown just might take Y/n's last breath away.

Just thinking about it made Y/n shiver.

"Nothing," Y/n answered as she then sat up. 

"So, are you still, busy? Or are you just going to lay around all day?" He asked. Y/n looked up at Pennywise and cracked a smile.

"Oh! I have new board games," Y/n said as she jumped from the bed and then walked over to her closet and opened it. She looked at the floor and saw various games Y/n and her clown friend played.  
She took out a box and walked back over to the bed and sat it down.

"Okay-"

"Y/n! Me and C/n are about to head the store! Can you clean the kitchen please?!" Y/n's grandmother shouted from downstairs. Y/n groaned as she walked over to her door and opened it.  
"Yes ma'am!" She shouted back.

"I gotta clean the kitchen, follow me," Y/n said. She walked out the room. Pennywise followed close behind her like a lost puppy.

Y/n walked the kitchen and saw a few dishes littered in the sink.  
Y/n quickly got to work as Pennywise kept touching multiple things.   
He kept trying to drop multiple plates on the ground but Y/n wouldn't let him.  
Which he'll throw attitude and growl at her if she tried taking an object he wasn't supposed to be touching away from him.

"Here, look, this should keep you satisfied," Y/n walked over to caninet and took out a white cloth. It was thin fabric.

Y/n then grabbed a chair and scooted it over to Pennywise. She felt his eyes on her.

Y/n stood on the chair. She was half his height as she stood on the chair. She wrapped the cloth around his neck.  
She tied it in the front. It was a bow tie. And it matched his attire very well.

Pennywise looked down at the bow tie. It his face as he looked down at it.  
Y/n laughed as she tighten it.

"Aw! You look handsome," Y/n said. She heard Pennywise huffed like an animal in response.

"What is it supposed to do?" Pennywise gruffed voice questioned as be eyes the fabric that was on his neck.

"A piece of clothing. If you keep it in nice shape. I will give you any plate in here so can have fun with it. " Pennywise grinned and nodded.

 

-In The Next Chapter-

"Okay! So! We have options. Y/n will go in and be our bait-"

"I feel disrespected,"

"Or! We just wait for it to come us,"

"Where are the other options?"

"Shut the fuck up, Stan,"

"I was just saying,"

"I'll just go in," Y/n finally suggested as she walked over to the eldrich house.

"Oh shit, she's doing it..."


End file.
